falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Uranium Fever
noicon|center Uranium Fever ( ) — песня, которая транслируется в эфире радиостанции Даймонд-сити в игре Fallout 4. История Песня написана Penny Britt и исполнена американским кантри-гитаристом, исполнителем и автором Elton Britt в 1955 году. Оригинал на английском Well, I don’t know, but I’ve been told Uranium ore’s worth more than gold Sold my Cad', I bought me a Jeep I’ve got that bug and I can’t sleep Refrain: Uranium fever has done and got me down Uranium fever is spreadin' all around With a Geiger counter in my hand I’m a-goin' out to stake me some government land Uranium fever has done and got me down Well I had talk with the AEC And they brought out some maps that looked good to me And one showed me a spot that he said he knowed So I straddled my Jeep and headed down the road I reckon I drove about 100 miles Down a bumpy road out through the wilds When all of sudden I bounced to a stop At the foot of a mountain, didn’t have no top Refrain Well I took my Geiger and I started to climb Right up to the top where I thought I’d find A hunk of rock that would make it click Just like I’d read about Vernon Pick On the second day, I made the top And I’m tellin' you, Steve, I was ready to stop The only clickin' that I heard that day Was the bones in my back that had gone astray Refrain Well, you pack up your things You head out again Into some unknown spot where nobody’s been You reach the spot where your fortune lies You find it’s been staked by 17 other guys Well, I ain’t kiddin', I ain’t gonna quit That bug’s done caught me and I’ve been bit So with a Geiger counter and a pick in my hand I’ll keep right on stakin' that government land Refrain Перевод Сам я не знаю, но мне сказали, Дескать урановая руда дороже золота Я продал свой «Кад»«Кадиллак», купил себе «Джип» Словил «заскок», и теперь не могу спать Припев: Урановая лихорадка пришла и заразила меня Урановая лихорадка широко распространена С счётчиком Гейгера в руке Я собираюсь застолбить себе часть правительственных земель Урановая лихорадка пришла и заразила меня Ну, я поговорил с КАЭ''AEC'', Комиссия по атомной энергии США. И они принесли несколько карт, которые меня устроили. И один показал мне то место, где, как он сказал, есть уран Поэтому я оседлал свой «Джип» и покатил по дороге Проехал я где-то уже миль 100 По ухабистой дороге, через дикие земли Когда я внезапно вдавил тормоза У подножия горы, у которой не было вершины Припев Ну, я достал свой счётчик Гейгера, и стал подниматься Прямо к вершине, где, как я считал, найду Кусок камня, который заставил бы его щёлкнуть Так же, как в той книге о Верноне Пике''Vernon J. Pick'', легендарный американский изобретатель, учёный и предприниматель, разведчик месторождений урановой руды. На второй день я взобрался на вершину И скажу тебе, Стив, я уже был готов остановиться Единственное, что в тот день щёлкало, Были кости в спине, которые пошли в разнос. Припев И вот, собираешь ты вещи Ты снова уходишь В какое-то неизвестное место, где никто не был Ты достигаешь места, где находится твоё состояние И узнаёшь, что его уже застолбили 17 других парней Но, я не шучу, я не собираюсь останавливаться Эта заскок меня напал на меня и крепко укусил Так что с счётчиком Гейгера и киркой в руке Я продолжу столбить себе правительственную землю Припев Видео Uranium Fever Elton Britt, 1955 Примечания en:Uranium Fever fr:Uranium Fever pl:Uranium Fever pt-br:Uranium Fever uk:Uranium Fever Категория:Песни Fallout 4